


She Is Worthy

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, anthony mackie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, flashback in the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne and Sebastian are in Philadelphia and Rin meets Anthony for the first time





	She Is Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't in the timeline of what's happening. It's a flashback. I wrote this in 24 hours based off a Tumblr post.

“Hey, Rin. Anthony and I are going out for drinks.” Sebastian told me as I changed into my jeans. I peeked out the bathroom door and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you telling me just to tell me? Or am I invited along?” I asked as my mouth curled on one side.

“Of course I’m asking you to come along. I want you to meet Anthony.” He answered as he came into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him tight, nerves slightly taking over my body. This was the first time I was meeting one of Sebastian’s best friends.

“Alright, I’ll go. But look out for me. I’m nervous.” I told him with a pleading look.

“Don’t be, ingerul. He’ll love you. He likes sassy women.” He chuckled and lead me out the door. We walked from the hotel to the small bar around the corner. We walked in and immediately I saw Anthony.

“Sea Bass!” He bellowed and threw his arms up as we came closer. He took Sebastian in his arms and hugged him, causing a deep, rumbling laugh to come from my boyfriend.

“Hey, man!” He spoke over the music playing in the bar. “This is Corinne.” He told Anthony with a smile and looked down at me. His hand went to my hair and slowly started twirling it between his fingers. He knew how nervous I had to be.

“Ahh yes. The girl that has stolen this man’s heart! You’re even more beautiful in person!” He told me and kissed the top of my hand with a smirk. I smiled nervously before leaning into Sebastian.

“You tell people about me?” I asked quietly.

“He does. And it’s nothing but good things, sweetheart. He loves you more than he loves his hair.” Anthony leaned in and whispered. “But he is one of my best friends, so I have to run the ‘Mackie Dating Test’.” His face turned to a stern yet playful look. I turned and ordered a whiskey for both Sebastian and I.

“Mackie, you can’t be serious! We’ve been together for three years!” Seb sighed, obviously trying to avoid me being nervous or embarrassed.

“Oh, lighten up! I won’t ask anything super embarrassing!” Anthony grinned and took a sip of his drink. “Maybe.” He added in a whisper that obviously, Sebastian didn’t hear.

“At least let me get a drink in me. And then, you can ask the questions. Fair?” I asked with a smirk.

“Sounds more than fair.” The response came with an equally rotten grin. I saw my darling Sebastian rub his temples in the corner of my eye. I knew he was dreading the idea of his bed friend doing the ‘Mackie Dating Test’ on his girlfriend.

Finally, our drinks arrived and we all laughed and chatted. The idea that Anthony might like me was becoming more welcoming in my mind. I wasn’t sure if that was my non-tipsy brain talking or the warm rush flooding my veins from the alcohol talking.

“Alright, Corinne. We’ve got a couple drinks in us. Shall we begin?” Anthony slurred with a smile and a wink. I felt warm and fuzzy as the whiskey flowed through my body.

“Let’s play.” I giggled and leaned forward, staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

“Okay, okay, okay. If you could drop a house on someone, you know, Dorothy-Wizard of Oz style, who would be doomed?” Anthony asked, trying to maintain his composure. I took a breath and thought about my answer hard, looking over to Sebastian with a smile.

“Well, the obvious answer would be his exes, wouldn’t it? But I’m not that much of a bitch. I think I’d crush my ex. He was a dick. And not even close to being as good in bed as he is.” I answered proudly. I looked over my shoulder and winked at my boyfriend.

“That is the single best answer I have ever heard. Now I only have one more question!” He told me with a wide smile, revealing gleaming white teeth. “So, if your dog or cat could talk, like Dr. Doolittle shit, what kind of freaky stuff would it say ‘bout you, girl?” Anthony asked his second question with an even wider smile. I picked up my glass and took a sip, keeping my eyes locked with his as I set my glass back down.

“My dog, Callie, would probably tell you that when Sebastian isn’t home with, I leave the windows open when I think of him and imagine him taking care of me. She’d tell you that I often tell her about my fantasy of him taking me to a fancy dinner and taking me to a dark corner or something and fucking me in my fancy dress. She’d tell you that I play innocent, but I’m actually a hell of a lot dirtier than I act.” I answered honestly. My mind started to drift from the conversation and to what was going to happen back at the hotel.

“Well, shit. She passes the test. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a phone call to make.” Anthony chuckled and downed the rest of his drink. He shook Seb’s hand and kissed my cheek before walking out of the bar.

“Did I do something wrong?” I started panicking and looked at Sebastian with tear filled eyes.

“No, you didn’t, ingerul. He’s probably going to call his wife.” He explained and kissed my temple.

“Oh.” I sighed and then the thought hit me. “Ooooohhhhh.” I giggled. I leaned up and kissed him, smiling against his lips.

“How about we take this back to our room?” He crooned against my lips. I nodded and grabbed his hand, following as he lead me back to our hotel.


End file.
